Conventional methods for manufacturing an electronic package component by sealing a semiconductor element in a material, for instance, ceramic to form a hollow construction include a method that involves preparing a substrate having a plurality of concave portions, placing a semiconductor element in each of the concave portions, sealing the respective concave portions with a plate-like sealing member over the entire substrate, and cutting the resultant structure at portions in between any two adjacent concave portions to manufacture individual semiconductor devices (see, for instance, PTL 1).
Also, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device by mounting semiconductor elements on a flat plate-like substrate and sealing them with a lid member having formed concave portions to produce semiconductor devices with respective hollow constructions (see, for instance, PTL 2).